In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104646 (JP2009-104646A), there is disclosed a database system, which makes it possible to easily control and change document access authorities by controlling individual document files through organization information included in other systems, and correlating each of the documents with organizational attributes of each of users of the document.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54779 (JP2004-54779A), there is disclosed an access authority control system, which makes it easy to perform setting and control of access authorities in detail by determining whether or not a new applicant who desires to access a file is to be authorized, from attribute information in relation to users who are authorized to access the file.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-85136 (JP2005-85136A), there is disclosed an administrative document control apparatus, which performs document control of individual documents and booklets by granting a suitable access authority to each of users in view of a division the user belongs to, a duty position of the user, and the like.
Nevertheless, when any of such technologies as implemented in the above-described pieces of citation literature is employed in a document control apparatus, it is difficult to efficiently perform an inspection for determining whether or not access authorities are granted to appropriate users or organizations with respect to each of documents. It is possible to perform this inspection for determining whether or not access authorities are granted appropriately, on a user-by-user basis. Nevertheless, in order to perform such an inspection for determining the appropriateness of access authorization for all users or organizations, a huge amount of time is needed.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104646, access authorities are controlled by using organization information included in other systems, but, merely, a determination as to whether or not an access authority is to be granted to each user who desires it is made.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54779, it is made possible to perform setting and control of access authorities in detail, but, merely, a determination as to whether or not an access authority is to be granted to each user who desires it is made.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-85136, an inspection for determining whether a document access authority is to be granted to a user, or not, is performed on the basis of a division the user belongs to, a duty position of the user, and the like, but, the inspection is performed merely to determine whether or not the document access authority is to be granted to the user.